A Notion of Love
by smilestoyou
Summary: A sensible girl like Mary Bennet knows that falling in love is a silly notion to believe in. People do not simply fall in love within a dance or two. Her ideas about love, however, are to be challenged in a game of wit, intellect, and perhaps, a bit of silliness from her part.
1. Chapter 1

**A Notion of Love  
**

Chapter 1: Sensible girls do not simply fall in love

* * *

_You said that you love the rain,_

_But you stretch out your umbrella,_

_When it rains._

_You said that you love the sun,_

_But you find a shade,_

_When it shines._

_You said that you love the wind,_

_But you close all the windows,_

_When it blows._

_That is why I am afraid,_

_that you will say the same,_

_to me too._

_—Korkuyorum_

* * *

It wasn't that the idea of love was repulsive to her. Though she was not a natural social butterfly like the rest of her sisters, Mary Bennet still clung onto the notion of love. But, unlike her sisters (more or less the two younger ones-Lydia and Kitty) she was far more level-headed. She did not indulge in the distant fantasy that a handsome man would appear and sweep her off her feet. No, logic and experience dictated that she would have to be more engaging at balls, a thought which abhorred the young Miss Bennet. However, a far more secretive side of her (which she kept on smothering with her logical mind) loved the idea but with a far more sensible scene paralleling on her eldest sister Jane and her husband, Mr. Charles Bingley.

And being a sensible, logical young woman, Mary Bennet had given up the idea of love was meant for her life. She had accepted her fate: to be an old spinster, an old maid (something her mother had always muttered darkly whenever she went against her dear mother's will). Mary kept her nose stuck in a book most of the time, occasionally writing here and there to indulge her wandering mind. All she knew, throughout the whole day, was to avoid her mother and sister as much as possible. Once was more than enough to last her an entire lifetime. (Dear Mary was found in her small haven of the library and much to her horror, her mother and sister sat across from her, gossiping and telling her such irrelevant news. Much to her irritation, they did not leave the small room, telling the servants to bring tea into the library. That was more than enough for Mary. She had promptly closed her novel that she was reading and left the room.

"Mary! Oh where is that wretched daughter of mine? Mary!"

The elder Miss Bennet pursed her lips at being disturbed during her peacefully reading. Placing a feather to mark her spot, Mary closed her well-worn leather book, placing it softly on the wooden dresser. Slowly, just to be compassionate to her mother's nerves, Mary deliberately took dainty, lady-like steps down the stairs, hands clasped in front of her gracefully. Halting in front of the drawing room door, Mary closed her eyes, steeling herself for what news her mother was going to deliver to her. Taking a deep breath, Mary opened the door. Much to her surprise, however, it was not her mother that sprung upon her. Rather, it was her younger sister, Kitty, who had wrapped her arms around Mary's neck, jumping up and down excitedly. Unused to the sudden affection (usually this was with Lydia or her mother), Mary stood still like marble statue, watching carefully as Kitty grinned widely at her.

"What is going on?" She asked quizzically, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, Mary!" Kitty sighed, sinking into the very comfortable lounge. A blissful look entered her soft brown eyes as a dreamy smile curved her lips. "You will never guess what this letter is about!"

Mary's eyes flickered to the folded parchment laying on the table; there seemed to be a something familiar about the written penmanship. However, before she could take a closer look, the parchment was snatched underneath her nose and waved into her face. Mary blinked quickly, taking steps backward from the startlement. A disapproving frown was on her lips, a disdainful look in her eyes while waiting for Kitty to explain.

"Lizzy wrote to tell us that she is going to throw Jane a celebration for her birthday!" Kitty gleefully explained, clutching the parchment to her chest. "And she has invited us to join in the celebration. Perhaps there I may be able to find a suitable husband for me, Mama! A handsome suitor who will sweep me off my feet!"

"Yes, Kitty, that would be wonderful!" Mrs. Bennet sighed dreamily. "Oh, to see dear Kitty married to a rich, handsome man. And Mary, perhaps we might find a suitor of some sorts for you as well."

Mary snorted, much to her mother's displeasure at her unlady-like action. "I think, Mother," Mary spoke slowly, choosing her words carefully. "That proposition is very...unwise. After all, I am to become an old spinster, just like how you predicted."

"Oh, you wretched child! How dare you play on my precious nerves like that! Do you delight in wreaking my nerves like this? My, if you keep this up, dear child, no man will want you."

"And I them," Mary muttered darkly, turning on her heel, quickly walking out of the room before her mother could yell after her. Closing the door behind her, Mary turned the corner only to bump into a dark figure. A surprised gasp escaped her lips, only to recognize her dear father.

"Papa!"

"Off to reading your book once more, Mary?" Mr. Bennet asked, peering into her eyes with his bright-blue ones. There was a knowing look in his eyes, with perhaps, a glint of amusement. Mary could not help but feel like a young child once more, sneaking out from the uninteresting lessons. Mary bowed her head as if she was ashamed of her just-recent actions.

"Er, yes, Papa," Mary replied. Mr. Bennet nodded, slipping into his office quietly, not to disturb his wife and his younger daughter. Flushing red, Mary hastily ran up the stairs, snatching her book off the desk and out of the house. Quickly, she lengthened her hasty strides down a familiar pathway. Puffing for air, a determined look entered her eyes as she continued down the winding trail down to a familiar sanctuary for her. A sigh escaped her lips as she sank down into the bed of high grass. Prying her book open carefully to the marked pages, Mary allowed the faded print to take her Vienna, where a tragic fated pair of star-crossed lovers were destined to meet.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Mary squinted at the fluffy, cotton-like clouds dotting along the sky. Kitty's dim laugh began to increase in volume, along with her mother's incessant chatter. Mary heaved a sigh, as she grasped her novel, half-asleep. Much to her horror, her fingers only caught air. Fully awake, Mary's eyes widen, seeing that her book was not in her lap. Leaning forward, Mary searched for her book, wondering if it had fallen onto the floor of the carriage. Much to her surprise, however, a familiar-leather bound book entered her vision. Stunned, Mary blinked twice before taking the book from her amused father.

"I took the liberty of holding it for you, my daughter," he spoke quietly. "I did not want this book flying into the muddy road, forgotten."

"'Tis a grave misfortune, indeed," her mother sniffed. "Mary, child, how can you stand such a book? It is battered, worn, and old. Why look at the bindings! It's being held together by a thread."

Mary decided to whole-heartedly block out her mother's voice. Thankfully, she was saved by the impeccable timing of Kitty's loud squeal, drowning out her mother's voice. And in doing so, the younger Miss Bennet had diverted her mother's attention onto herself.

"Kitty, please! Have some compassion for my poor nerves!

"But Mama," Kitty pouted. "Look! There, just right up ahead! I do believe that the estate there belongs to Mr. Bingley and Jane! Oh, Mama, look, look!"

Mrs. Bennet immediately turned to look outside of the carriage; there was a sharp intake of a gasp as a wide smile curved her lips. "Oh, my dear Kitty, I do believe you are correct! That manor could only belong to Mr. Bingley and Jane, for there is no finer house. We do must hurry, for I am greatly longing for my eldest daughter."

Mrs. Bingley was immediately attentive to the details of the fine house, all of her irritation clean off her face. Mary peered over the top of her novel meeting with her father's piercing blue eyes, both of them sharing a look as they automatically began to tune out the idle chattering voices of Mrs. Bennet and the younger daughter of hers.

* * *

Caroline Bingley was not as ecstatic as her brother and his wife were to greet the Bennets. She had whole-heartedly disapproved of her brother's marriage. Why, she even loathed the fact that dear Mr. Darcy had chosen the ill-mannered Elizabeth Bennet instead of her. She was far more respectable than the country-dwelled young woman. Her lips thinned into a tight line, abhorring the idea of the Bennet family coming to stay—even for a simple week, as her brother had told her. Simple week, ha! Caroline Bingley wanted to tell her dear brother that with that family, it would not be simple at all. Not with the mother crying about and the younger Miss Bennet flashing around with laughter. It would be just like the Netherfield Ball all over again. However, Caroline thought as a ghost of a smile curved her lips, there were some entertainments at that ball. Namely, in the form of a Miss Mary Bennet, the middle daughter of the five Bennet sisters, who had decided that her skills were proficient enough on the pianoforte.

"What are you smiling about, Caroline?"

The young Miss Bingley, whose brows were furrowed in irritation, turned around to see her smirking friend entering the terrace, walking up slowly to her side. The young woman walked in dainty, lady-like steps, careful to not muss her new pale muslin dress that she had just recently purchase in London.

Caroline greeted her friend with a cat-like smile, waiting patiently for her friend to arrive to her side. Others walked to her, not her to them. Once her friend reached her side, Caroline took her friend's arm, wounding it around hers as she guided them to the large garden-like maze below. "I was thinking about an entertainment that might amuse us for this dreaded week, dear Alice."

"Oh?" The fair-haired young woman raised a perfect eyebrow, her lips curving in a huge smirk. "Pray, do tell me, for I am eager to hear. Come now, Caroline, for you know that you cannot keep a secret from me for too long. Have we not known each other for many years now?"

Caroline smirked, turning her head away from her friend to gaze out at the tall garden, her eyes admiring the silent beauty for a brief moment before turning to her golden-haired friend. "As you know, the blemished Bennet family is arriving today for the celebration of my dear sister."

"I've heard," Alice replied dryly, a hint of a smile on her lips. "It seems that your brother holds them in high esteem, Caroline."

"For reasons I cannot fathom," Caroline scoffed disdainfully, lifting her chin subtly, trying to regain the conversation in her favor. "As I was saying, Alice, our source of entertainment will be from the two silly Bennet daughters."

"Ah, the two unmarried ones?"

"Precisely," Caroline nodded. "Specifically, the elder one. Mary is her name, I believe. A meek, plain, silly girl who believes herself to be far more superior than others because she believes that she is rather accomplished."

Alice snorted. "I believe I see where you are going with this, my dear friend," Alice grinned as the two friends began to place their heads together, preparing themselves for the silly family that was to arrive.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. I am just respectfully borrowing from Jane Austen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Notion of Love**

Chapter 2: Let the Games Begin

* * *

Charles Bingley gazed lovingly at his wife, smiling contentedly as he clasped her hand into his own, intertwining their fingers together. A sense of guilt seeped into his chest, seeing the beautiful face of his wife. How could he so blind, doubting her love for him? No, he told himself firmly. There was no doubt that Jane loved him as much as he loved her. His bright blue-green eyes caught the furrow in Jane's brow as a sign of worry. He brought up her hand to his lips, pressing a chaste kiss onto her soft skin. "Do not worry," he whispered to her confidentially. "I have already talked with Caroline. She won't ruin your birthday, my dear. I promise."

Jane could only reply with a smile for the door soon opened to reveal his younger sister and her friend from London, Alice Van der Walsh. His lips thinned, seeing the socialite enter the library. He was not particularly fond of this friend of his sister, but he knew how distrusting his sister and kept his lips closed. Politely, he gave a acknowledging nod to the fair-haired young woman. His blue-green eyes met with his sister's cool ones before she looked away. Charles could not help but raise an eyebrow at his sister's actions, for she usually held down her stare at him with a look of discontentment. Perhaps, he mused, having a friend of Caroline is becoming well for her. Even if it was Alice, his least favorite of her friends. However, Charles had no time to muse his thoughts, for a servant had walked in, announcing the arrival of his wife's family. Seeing that Jane had risen already, Charles followed suit, giving a stern look to his sister, who rolled her eyes at him.

Sighing quietly, Charles stepped forward, offering his arm to his wife as they walked out of the library to the parlor room where their guests were waiting for them. He smiled widely, seeing his beloved Jane's smile as she whole-heartedly welcomed her family warmly, embracing each family member with fondness.

"I cannot understand why I am needed here," a hushed voice spoke behind Charles. "Unless, there is is going to be some form of entertainment for the both of us."

Pursing his lips into a thin line, the older Bingley sibling took two steps back, bent his head down, and whispered in his sister's ear, "Because, dear sister, it is good for you to see what a family is supposed to be like." It was a simple statement, but it gave a heavy blow to the younger sibling.

Charles watched indifferently as Caroline's face paled as she took a step back. Her hands shook as a white-hot fury began to consume her whole body. "How dare you?" She whispered to Charles, her voice dangerously quiet. Her drawn breaths were shaky as she stood quivering in anger, staring up at her older brother. Did he not know that she truly cared about him? She had only wanted what was best for them, their family. And yet, he accused her for not being family to him? Caroline fought the urge to slap her brother right then and there. No, she told herself firmly. She would not make a fool of herself in front of this lowly family. She was brought up to be more dignified than causing a racket in the middle of this unimportant greeting.

"Miss Bingley, there is a visitor waiting for you."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her brother, almost challenging him to say something to her. She lifted her chin higher, a defiant look glimmering in her eyes. Just as she predicted, Charles said nothing, opting to turn to his wife and her family in a bright smile. Caroline, on the other hand, did not want to stay in the room for one minute longer as she took Alice's arm and promptly walked out of the room. She knew her brother. He was far too easily persuaded, far too trusting for games. That is why she had to excel in them instead to protect her family. She had to be the strong one. And yet, through thick and thin, he chose that Bennet girl over her. No, Caroline reminded herself once more. That day was something she would never forget.

Charles turned to watch his sister leave the room, her head held high. He was not as easily fooled as others. He had known Caroline her whole life. He could see the way her hands trembled with her contained emotions. She was a far better player than him, and he knew it. That was why he easily fell into the role as the ditzy sibling. It gave his younger sister the advantage against the unsuspecting predatory players. He bowed his head, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

I'm sorry, my dear little sister.

Hearing his name, Charles lifted his head, suddenly attentive to his wife's family. He smiled, seeing his beloved's smiling face as he stepped forward, reaching her side within a few long strides. Discreetly, he slipped his hand with Jane's, giving her a supporting squeeze of his hand before releasing his grip. Much to his surprise, however, was that Jane did not pull away. Instead, she was the one that held on, entwining their fingers together.

"Ah, shall we head to the dining room?" Charles asked, glancing to the servant who stood by the door. He watched as the servant nodded, quietly leaving the room like a ghost. "You all must be hungry after that long ride. Come."

Caroline frowned, seeing the insufferable family follow after her brother like lost puppies. She scoffed, turning her head so that she would not have to watch them at all. Her cerulean eyes caught Alice's fair waves in front of her as her friend tried to discreetly watch the Bennet family. Hearing a gasp, Caroline snapped her head to Alice's direction, seeing her friend hiding behind a huge statue. At the same time, she saw the pale visage of Mary Bennet glancing questioningly at her. Caroline's lips curled in a sneer as she raised a perfect eyebrow, staring down the pathetic girl. Much to her satisfaction, she watched as the older Miss Bennet turned back around, entering the dining room.

"So that is Miss Mary Bennet?" Alice inquired, her head peeking from behind the statue to watch Mary step into the doorway leading to the dining room.

"Yes," Caroline replied curtly. She sighed, closing her eyes. She hated waiting for others; they should be waiting for her, not her for them.

"Where is that person?" Alice huffed, crossing her arms, tapping her foot impatiently.

Caroline shot her friend a look of irritation. But, the look was completely washed away when she heard the familiar voice. The two ladies whirled around to see the guest enter the corridor entrance, the dark silhouette covering the guest's face for a brief moment.

Caroline smiled, seeing her guest. Finally, the games have begun once more.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. I am just respectfully borrowing from Jane Austen.

A/N: I'm sorry I took a long time. I know this one wasn't as long the first and I plan for the chapters to get longer as the story progresses. I was busy with taking my summer classes! I'll try to update quicker next time since the summer classes are almost over. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A Notion of Love**

Chapter 3: Captain Alexander Mikealson

* * *

Kitty laughed, pushing the heavy door open. Merrily, she skipped across the long hallway, not paying any heed to the calls after her, nor the puddles she made with her soaked skirt. There was a squeak that escaped from her when she abruptly collided into someone. She looked up at the ruffled Miss Alice.

"Ah! My apologies, Miss Alice!" Kitty bowed, as her golden-brown eyes darted to the unknown man standing next to her. Seeing his bright eyes meeting hers, Kitty quickly adverted her eyes before shyly glancing back at him, a small smile curling her lips. He was very handsome, she would admit that.

"Kitty!" Mary, hair absolutely dripping with water from the passing storm, was at her side, a stern look on her face, moving to grip her sister's wrist. "Mama is looking for you!"

"Ah, Miss Mary," Alice smiled, seeing the target right in front of her. Her upper lip was curled in distaste, seeing the two drenched girls. "This is my very good friend, Captain Alexander Mikealson."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Mary muttered, lowering in a curtsy, well, as much as she could do. Feeling a subtle nudge in her ribs, Mary gestured to Kitty. "This is my younger sister, Katherine."

"You can call me Kitty," replied the younger Bennet daughter breathlessly as she sunk into a perfect curtsy.

"A pleasure," replied the officer, inclining his head. Much to Kitty's surprise though, he turned his head to face Mary. Her eyes widen as a bewildered look appeared on her face. Her lips parted in surprise but immediately a sharp step on her foot closed it shut.

One glance at the man and Mary knew that she did not like him. Normally, she would not judge a person so easily, especially after hearing Lizzy's story with Mr. Darcy. But she could not help the suffocating feeling she felt curling around her neck when he smiled at her. There was something that was oddly abnormal about him. And she did not like it one bit.

"If you would please excuse us," Mary spoke quickly. "It is very improper of to be in such attire."

"Perhaps we could meet for tea later?" Kitty called over her shoulder, a hopeful look on her face.

"Of course," the officer replied with a smile, nodding at her before he was lead away by Alice, who wore an amused smile on her face

* * *

"Miss Mary, Mary," a smooth voice spoke from behind the older Bennet daughter, who turned around in surprise. Her widen eyes narrowed to see the smirking face of Captain Alexander Mikealson as he strolled languidly towards her. "Quite contrary, how does your garden grow? With cockle-shells and silver bells, and pretty maids all in a row."

Narrowing her eyes, Mary immediately turned away with a swish of her skirts, already taking long strides to distance from the infuriating soldier. It was embarrassing enough to faint before him at their first conversation over tea due to the sudden storm that she was in before, but it seemed as if the officer was continiously following her around!

"Now, now, Miss Bennet!" His amused voice was easily carried by the late summer breeze. "I assumed that poetry was your forte, was it not?"

Mary spun around to address the officer. "Normally, I do not discriminate against poetry, but I deeply harbour a great resentment to the poem that you have just recited, sir."

"And why is that?" Alexander asked quickly, not allowing Mary to have the opportunity to flee, as he advanced forward slowly. "Tell me, Miss Bennet, for you have just peaked my curiosity."

Hesitation was clearly seen in the hazel eyes of Mary Bennet as she took a small step backwards. Very rarely would she spill her feelings to her sisters, even less to a stranger that she had just met a few days ago! An internal debate rose in her mind on whether she should provide an answer or not.

Firstly, her mind spoke firmly with conviction, he is a stranger, so why would he listen? Secondly, he is not your kin, so he would not understand. And thirdly, every time you tell Kitty your feelings, she just laughs in your face.

But he is not Kitty, another voice in her mind replied. And to be prejudiced about this stranger—have you learned nothing from Lizzy and Mr. Darcy?

She opened her mouth to reply when she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Never in her life had she been ever so thankful for Kitty! With a haphazard curtsy and with a spin of her skirts, Mary Bennet ran up the flight of stairs, not daring to glance behind her at all.

The smirk was still curled on Alexander's lips as he watched Mary enter the grand manor. "Are you going to stand there all day in the sun? I'm fairly sure that you are going to swoon of the heat."

There was a scoff as Caroline Bingely appeared from the shadow of the looming hedges. A condescending smile was on her lips as she slowly gave her friend an applause for his performance. "Never knew you had it in you, Alexander," she commented, walking towards the stone bench on which he just sat on. "I daresay that it was rather convincing."

"Is that a compliment I hear from Caroline Bingely? Oh, we must tell the others!" Alexander mocked, looking absolutely thrilled. He fanned himself with his hand, mimicking the action of nearly swooning. He grinned widely at the scowling redhead next to him, ruffling the back of his untidy hair, draping himself across the stone bench.

Caroline frowned at the male besides her, her brows furrowed in frustration.

"Oh dear," Alexander grinned, seeing Caroline's irritated face. "It seems that I have gotten you quite upset, dear Caroline. Pray, tell me why?"

Caroline replied in silence, knowing that he was just baiting her. She did not bother to look at him, her gaze fixed on the hedges across the pavilion. She was still as a statue even when she heard the rustling of cloth besides her, a pair of feet directly in front of her, and a pair of amused, bright-blue eyes. Immediately, her eyes adverted to avoid contact.

Alexander smirked, seeing the uncomfortableness clearly seen in the cold, temperamental redhead in front of him. It was fun to see something more than a condescending smirk or a scowl on her face.

"Leave me be," Caroline told the officer as she turned her head to the side, pretending to admire the roses to her left. In the process of her swift movement, her fiery-red ringlets slapped the fair-haired man directly in the face.

Alexander closed his eyes for a brief moment before he leaned forward just a bit more, making Caroline very uncomfortable. "Now Caroline," he said very sweetly, a feeling of triumph swelling within him as he saw a hint of fear in her icy-blue eyes. "You know how much I greatly dislike it when people do not answer my questions. Just because I am not _him_ does not mean that I am not any lesser than _him_ at all, don't you think?"

With a sickly sweet smile, he patted her on the head in a paternal-like way, turning on his heel, walking back into the manor. Alexander didn't even bother to turn around, knowing that behind him was a stricken Miss Caroline Bingely.

Caroline was frozen in her spot. She knew that she shouldn't have agreed to this and should have sent him back immediately when he arrived. He was not the one that she was expecting. But of course, Alice, who was clearly infatuated with him, begged to allow Alexander to stay. However, Caroline knew better than her friend. Captain Alexander Mikealson was not someone to play around with. He was extremely dangerous; he was a loose cannon.

But, it was too late as the pieces have begun to move in this game.

* * *

Mary sighed, closing the door behind her quietly. Kitty had wanted her opinion of which ribbon to wear around her new dress that she had received as a late birthday present from Jane and Charles. Mary, like always, was short and right to the point, picking out the dark-blue velvet ribbon, but Kitty paid little heed, for she was already tying on the pale pink silk one instead. Shrugging her shoulders, Mary took her leave, only to spot a familiar fair-haired officer outside. Curiosity got the better of Mary Bennet as she leaned over, peering into the window to watch as he casually greeted Miss Alice with a smile. Her brows rose in surprise as Miss Alice tried to discreetly plant a kiss on Captain Alexander's lips by raising herself up on the tip of her toes, reaching to pull a fluttering leaf that landed in his hair. Was it her or did the Captain turn his head purposely, knocking Miss Alice's bonnet to the ground?

Perhaps it was the light, but was it mirth in his eyes as he watched Alice chase after her tumbling bonnet down the steps? Mary did not have enough time to contemplate on her observation for at that very moment, as if he knew all along, Alexander turned and smirked up at Mary. There was a gasp as she quickly ducked out of the window. Impossible, she told herself. He could not have known that she was there at all. Perhaps he was looking at the clouds. She managed to convince herself only for a cynical voice in the back of her mind telling her that it was just all lies. Alexander Mikealson did really see her and he knew it.

Mary did only one thing: she ran. As fast as her legs could carry her, Mary ran across the silent corridor, up the flight of stairs of the third level. She made a sharp turn at the corner, stumbling over her skirts. Chest heaving, Mary hurriedly wiped her sweaty hands on her skirt, readjusting her grip on her Shakespearean play. She froze, the trepidation of fear blanketing over her as she heard heavy footsteps coming closer with each passing moment. Without hesitation, Mary shot across the corridor, flew down the three flights of stairs and dart through a pair of opened doors.

She found herself on a small raised balcony, and not too far ahead was a stone-stepped trail that led to a isolated pavilion that overlooked the lake. It was perfect for her. Mary managed to take a few steps before a sudden blur shot past her. Blinking, Mary realized that it was Marcus, Jane's favorite greyhound had sprinted right in front of her. Hearing a call of the greyhound's name, Mary turned to see a haggard-looking stablehand, pathetically trying to chase down the escaped canine. A smile curved her lips to see the amusing scene.

Taking a deep breath, Mary took a step towards the stone trail, only to collide in something, or rather, someone. She blinked, seeing the regal uniform of an officer.

Her face paled as she heard the familiar condensing voice of Captain Alexander. "Why Miss Mary Bennet, you look so pale. It is as of you have seen a ghost!"

Mary gave no reply. Her hands were cold and clammy, making her grip on the book in her hands loosen. She could feel her heart racing, hear every single pounding. Her vision began to blur, darkening around the edges as fear settled in her bones. She felt her legs giving underneath her before she collided with the ground. Dimly, she felt the warm tongue of Marcus the greyhound before all of her senses failed her.

Alexander frowned at the fainted woman lying before him. It was quite irritable, for if this action kept on becoming a consist reoccurrence, he would have to find another person to play with. His brows furrowed closely together, not liking his other options that laid before him. He was not interested in married women, so that already eliminated two possible candidates.

Caroline was quite enjoyable to tease, but her sharp looks and cold air made her company always less enjoyable. No, she wouldn't do.

There was the younger sister of Mary Bennet. Kat, was it? Something feline...ah, Kitty, it was. No, she was much too like her mother, always looking for a potential husband-to-be. Easily infatuated, easy to sway. No, he always liked a challenge.

Lastly, there was Alice. Far worse than Kitty and Caroline combined. Always wanting to cling to his arm, Alexander constantly have difficulties prying out of Alice's ridiculous clutch on him. He shook his head. Most definitely not that one at all.

His bright-blue eyes flickered to the golden-haired officer standing before him, looking quite concerned at the fainted woman between them. He crossed his arms over his chest, his brows furrowing deeper as he pursed his lips into a boyish pout.

"Look at what you did, Edmund!"


End file.
